Family Completed
by BlackElement7
Summary: A family is finally completed when a missingnin decides to journey home. [SakuIta]


**This is just something that popped into my head, so I typed it down. Hope you like it, and I might do a prequel thingy to this. Maybe. If I finish "Not Weak" alive…**

**Disclaimer (Aaargh! I almost forgot it again!!!): No, I don't own it; otherwise it would be Sakura x Itachi!!!! (Maybe. Plus, I can't draw.)**

**- - -**

Itachi – 37

Sakura – 32

Chi – 13

Hakeru - 13

Uchiha Itachi let the straw hat fall from his hand and settle on his head as he approached his destination. The bell rang quietly, piercing through the mist like a senbon. He wanted – no, he _needed _– to see _her_. A few years ago he would never have believed it if someone told him that he, Uchiha Itachi, would become attached to a pink-haired kunoichi with green eyes.

_Sakura…_ Her name rang through his head as he brushed the ebony hair out of his face. He needed to see Haruno Sakura. And he would find her in Konohagakure. So to Konoha it was. He'd informed the leader of Akatsuki that he was going to fetch a "possession" of his; Leader had only smirked knowingly and shrugged his consent.

He stepped briskly through the gates, unnoticed in his plain black cloak, and hesitated, deciding to visit the academy from which he had graduated long ago.

_Twenty-nine years ago…? Has it really been that long?_ He narrowed his eyes. Longing for the kunoichi had really made him sentimental. Fourteen years without her had made him this weak… He was glad he'd see her again.

_I promised you that we'd be together forever… But we only had one night together before ANBU from your village "rescued" you. This time, it'll be for keeps._

Leader had been more merciful than expected and kept dropping hints that Akatsuki needed a new medic. Itachi also got the feeling that Leader knew more than he was saying. What he didn't know was that Leader had been sending people out to spy on her after Itachi had whispered her name in one of his trance-states.

A shriek brought him out of his reverie. "My leg!" A group of children gathered around the fallen boy, who clutched at his leg as the blood seeped out from between his fingers.

"Get Chi-kun!" one of his friends screamed in panic. "Chi-kun!" Itachi landed lightly on a branch high up above the injured boy and saw that the wound was serious. Only an advanced medic would be able to save the boy's leg.

"What is it now, Haru?" an exasperated voice asked. A tall shinobi in a black and red cloak with a hood over his face was being led by a small kunoichi-in-training over to Haru. The children all parted so that they could get through.

The girl squeaked and fled, crying, "There's blood! Blood! I can't stand blood!" The older ninja surveyed the damage without flinching, then sighed.

"How did you do this with practice shuriken, Haru?" His voice was deep but melodic, something Itachi had never heard in an adolescent boy before.

"T-Taki and I st-stole some of chichi's (dad's) shuriken yesterday," Haru sobbed. "Chi-kun, help me p-please…"

Chi reached out a slender, pale hand and carefully peeled the shredded cloth of his pant leg from his skin. Somehow he managed to keep blood from touching his hands. Most of the children recoiled at the sight of the bleeding gash, but Chi only shook his head.

"Be more careful with real weapons next time," he chided sternly. Itachi – and most of the children – noticed that he said nothing about stealing them. Haru managed to grin at Chi through his grimace.

"H-hai!" Taki, who had been the one calling for Chi at first, and all the other children clustered around Haru saluted, beaming. Chi nodded and focused on Haru's leg.

His hands glowed green; Itachi realized that Chi's chakra looked just like Sakura's chakra when she was healing, and if not for Chi's voice, he would have believed that it _was_ Sakura. He felt pain shoot through his eyes and closed them for a few seconds, willing the pain away. When it left, he opened his eyes again.

Chi had finished healing Haru's leg and stood gracefully. "There. Now, when you throw shuriken, you have to take the wind into account, otherwise it could just bring the shuriken back and hit you, like it did last time. Be more careful, and I suggest that you ask someone to teach you to throw."

"Hai!" Haru immediately leapt to his feet and ran away with his friends. There was no scar or any sign that just seconds ago, his leg had been lacerated. The only telltale sign was the scraps of cloth fluttering in the breeze.

"That was interesting," a new, decidedly female voice remarked. Another cloaked figure strode out from under Itachi's tree and stood next to Chi. "Aren't patients supposed to _rest_ after being treated? That kid just got up and started playing."

Chi chuckled softly. "It wasn't that hard to heal, so I just healed it all the way, instead of stopping the bleeding and waiting for it to heal the regular way like most medics do. He was dying to get out there again, and if I didn't heal it all the way, he'd have to explain it to his parents. That's all. Why are you here, Hakeru?"

Hakeru pushed back the hood on her cloak and shook out her long brown hair. White eyes blinked, marking her as a Hyuuga. There was no seal on her forehead – the branches of the clan had been done away with long ago.

"I came to see you, of course!" She pouted. "Unless you don't want to see me…" There was a hint of a threat in her voice. Chi laughed.

"That's not the only reason, or you'd be at home discussing battle tactics with your haha (mom). Out with it, Hyuuga! And how's Tenten-san and Neji-san?"

"Chichi's fine; he's really busy nowadays, but he always makes time for us! Haha keeps him from dying of overwork, so she's fine," Hakeru sighed. "All right. You caught me. I just came here to tell you that I stole your new senbon pouch."

Chi froze. "You mean… the one that haha gave me for my last birthday?" he asked softly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the deadly tone, but Hakeru only laughed.

"Yes, that one. If you can find it, I'll give it back," she challenged. "But if you don't find it… I get to set you up on a date with whoever I choose." With a final laugh, she ran into the school.

"What the – Hyuuga, get back here!" Chi disappeared with the skill of an ANBU member. Itachi frowned and followed him, intent on finding out who this shinobi-in-training was.

Chi faltered for a second, frowning in thought before appearing in an empty classroom. Itachi flickered in behind him, staying silently in a dark corner.

As he watched, the black-and-red-clad ninja sauntered over to the teacher's desk and pulled something out of one of the drawers. He caught a flash of black before it was safely and securely strapped to Chi's thigh.

"Do you really think that I don't keep track of my stuff, Hyuuga?" the teen muttered before closing the drawer.

"No, not really," Hakeru said, sliding the door open. "I just wanted to test you – plus, you really need to go find yourself a – " She paused, eyes flickering around the room. Chi nodded.

"Come out," he called, his eyes landing instantly on the shadows in which Itachi stood. "Nothing can escape from the all-seeing Byakugan."

Itachi launched himself at Hakeru, but was intercepted by Chi, who grabbed his arm in a vicelike grip and dragged him away.

"I don't think so," he said calmly. "You're not supposed to be here, are you? If you're going to fight, we'll need to know your name so that Hakeru can turn you in if you kill me."

_The kid has a dry sense of humor,_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. It's polite to introduce yourself first, you know," he added on an afterthought.

Chi smirked. "Chi." He flashed away to reappear behind Itachi. His fingers aimed for the blackout point, but Itachi was gone. Chi's eyes narrowed and he spun around, anticipating the older nin's kick and blocking, dropping under the cloaked leg to execute a kick of his own.

They ended in a draw – Itachi's legs kept both of Chi's locked in place, but were rendered immobile. Chi's fingers were threaded through Itachi's but in return could not do anything themselves. The young shinobi began to mutter something and Itachi felt his chakra draining away, but Hakeru cut in.

"Chi! You can't kill him! Stop it!" she cried shrilly. "Remember what happened the last time you did this?"

Chi scowled. "I was seven. The shinobi was trying to kill me, Hyuuga! What else could I do? I won't kill him."

Instead, he pulled one of his hands free and flicked the hat, causing it to tilt back a little and allow him to see Itachi's face. His eyes narrowed, but Itachi didn't see – he couldn't see any part of Chi's face.

The Konoha shinobi stepped back quickly. "Hakeru, go find haha and tell her to expect a guest. Now!" Hakeru bowed hastily to both of them and was gone.

"Uchiha Itachi." There was no emotion in the young teen's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I see that you've heard of me," Itachi smirked. Chi's aura seemed to darken, reflecting his mood.

"Heard of you, yes. I've always wanted to meet you. Why are you here?"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "Meet me? Why is that, Chi-san?"

"Why are you here?" Chi repeated, ignoring his question. "Akatsuki does not travel randomly. Why are you here, in Konoha, in the school, in this room?"

"You are very well informed. I came… to find someone."  
"Someone? Who is this someone? Perhaps I can help."

Itachi laughed. "Why would you help me? I am a missing-nin; you should just try and turn me in, like a good little student."

Chi scoffed. "I graduated from here six years ago at the same age as you did. I haven't quite made ANBU captain yet, but I'm close. It's just the paperwork." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if his accomplishments were nothing. He wasn't bragging, merely stating the facts.

"Did you? I came to find a woman named Haruno Sakura." Itachi didn't know why he was humoring the boy's request, but decided that there would be no harm in it. His sharp eyes noticed Chi's flinch.

"I can help you there. But in return, you must have dinner with haha and me. It's not often we have people like you as guests," Chi remarked. "Deal? Nobody else knows where she is."

Itachi sighed. "Fine. I will come with you."

As they passed the desk on their way to the door, Chi picked something up. "Hyuuga left a message… Oh, come _on_, Hakeru. What… This is the tenth time already!"

"What is it?" Itachi interrupted Chi's mumbling.

Chi sighed. "Nothing… Hakeru thinks that I should get a boyfriend. She's been nagging me for the last two days."

"Boyfriend?" The missing-nin was taken aback – he'd thought that Chi was male. "Why does she want to you have a boyfriend?"

"She gets tired of trying to avoid the mobs who call themselves my fanclubs, and thinks that if I had a boyfriend they'd stop. But it's just wishful thinking."

"Aa."

Chi pushed back her hood at last, revealing a pale, slender, almost genderless face with high cheekbones and deep obsidian eyes. Her hair was neatly plaited into a long braid of grey-black. Pink-streaked bangs framed her face; she pushed them away impatiently.

"Interesting highlights," he observed. She scowled at him, shutting her eyes quickly. He wondered why.

"The pink is natural," she snapped, reminding him of Sakura. Why? He only raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Interesting."

"You sound like Hyuuga. She's got an obsession with the word interesting."

"Really?"

"Aa…"  
"You stole my line."

Chi gave no reply. Smirking, Itachi winced as pain attacked his eyes again. The jounin beside him glanced sharply at him before looking away.

"Your eyes are hurting you. Is that why you need a medic?"

"Aa."

"I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you again. It's been fourteen years, no?" Itachi's head snapped up.

"How did you know? And why are you helping me?"

Chi shrugged. "I have my reasons, and my sources. Don't ask any more." She stopped at a small house with a black door. "We're here. Don't say anything."

With a sigh, she opened the door and slipped off her shoes without a sound, motioning for Itachi to do the same.

He heard sounds indicating that the owner of the house was in a nearby room. Chi crept into the study and found her mother in her chair. She quietly clapped her hands over her mother's mouth and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Okaasan, I brought someone home for you to meet," she murmured. "Be polite; he's been traveling for a long time."

The pink-haired woman nodded in understanding and Chi removed her hands. "Is it – him?" she demanded. Chi nodded.

"Aa. He's waiting in the dining room. I'll go make something to eat." Without waiting for a reply, Chi disappeared into the kitchen, where she would be out of sight but still in earshot.

Sakura took a deep breath, steeled herself, and made her way into the dining room. "Hello, Uchiha-san," she greeted nervously.

Itachi was thunderstruck. "Sa – Sakura! What are you doing here?" he asked stiffly.

"I live here, thank you very much!" Sakura snapped. Chi giggled as she brought out tea and onigiri (rice balls).

"You two argue like a married couple!" she teased, knowing exactly who Itachi was and what her mother's reaction would be.

"What?!" Sakura blushed and whacked her daughter's head. Chi ducked and retreated to her own chair.

Itachi stared at Chi. "If Sakura lives here, then… Who are you?"

Chi smirked. "I have black hair, pink streaks in my bangs, her perfect chakra control, and – " she leaned forward and activated her Sharingan, which had two tomoe in each eye already. "Who do you think I am?"

"Sakura's daughter," Itachi replied stoically. "But who's the father?" His eyes narrowed. "Sasuke?"

Sakura slapped her forehead, and Chi's eye twitched. "Okay, let's try that again. I have black hair, pink streaks in my bangs, her perfect chakra control, Sharingan, you slept with her a year before I was born, and my name is Itachi. Does that help?"

As realization dawned in Itachi's eyes, Sakura tried to escape. Unfortunately for her, Chi snagged her arm and dragged her back into her chair.

"You're going to stay right here, okaasan," she snickered. "This is very interesting."

"Your name is…"

"Itachi. Are you deaf as well as blind?"

Itachi smirked. "You definitely inherited your mother's sharp tongue," he said in amusement.

"Aa."

"And your love of monosyllabic answers," Sakura replied, scowling. She turned away and stuck out her tongue. In a flash, Itachi was beside her and had captured her mouth with his. She squeaked, and he deepened the kiss. This would have gone on, except –

"Get a room, you two." Chi smirked in satisfaction when they both glared at her for interrupting. "I'm sorry for stopping your make-out session, but ANBU is on the way. Sasuke-san caught sight of you, otousan, and alerted Naruto-sama. Luckily, our house is… hidden… but they'll find us eventually. Why are you here, otousan?"

"Leader wants a new medic for us," Itachi said, looking at Sakura. "There's nothing for you here. Come with me; you liked Akatsuki last time you were there."

Chi cleared her throat. "Excuse me. I am something," she reminded him, "that okaasan might want to stay for. Not that I'm saying she should stay. In fact, take her and go. Hurry up; they're only a block away." She got up, Sharingan activated.

Itachi caught her hand and pulled her back down into her chair. "You almost defeated me. I'm sure there's someone who would be willing to train you," he said quietly. "Come with us."

The teen thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll come. Wait here, okaasan. I'll go and pack."

While their daughter was upstairs, Itachi stood with his arms around Sakura. "I missed you," he murmured. Her emerald eyes widened.

"Itachi…"

"We're all packed!" Chi handed a small bag to Sakura, shouldering her own black and red bag. "Sorry to interrupt yet another tender moment between my two loving parents, but ANBU is at our front door. I left a note to Hakeru; she'll understand. Let's go out the back door."

Sakura nodded. Itachi took the bag from her, but when he looked at Chi, she shook her head, smiling. They headed out and had just closed and re-locked the back door when the front door was knocked down.

"I never did get to make it to ANBU captain," Chi sighed. Sakura laughed and ruffled her raven-colored hair.

"Naruto was holding you back," she told her daughter. "Your rank was equal to that of captain."

Chi's face softened. "Hakeru knew that. I'll miss her." Itachi glanced at her, putting an unexpected arm around her slim form.

"You can visit her," he promised. She smiled gratefully – at him, and the flash of white she had seen, in the trees behind them.

"When we get there, okaasan and I can start working on your eyes," she exclaimed. "Otherwise they'll just get worse." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Itachi took Sakura's hand as well and squeezed both Chi's and her hands. They knew without words what he was saying.

- - -

Hyuuga Hakeru watched from her perch on the tree as the three shinobi – now missing-nins – disappeared from sight. She sighed and returned to the house, her face glowing with contentment. She knew from the suspicious glances of the squad leader that she would be questioned later. She knew that Itachi would have scolded her for letting her emotions show so openly on a mission, but didn't care.

_She finally has a family. I am content._

_**- - -**_

**Happy ending! I dunno what happened to Sasuke, but… He didn't appear in the story. So, tell me what you think!**


End file.
